Espionαje & Gozo
by MichelleBeckett
Summary: Edward espiaba a Bella esa noche, sabía que no era correcto, pero quitar su vista de la ventana le era imposible. Bella sonrió cuando se quitó lentamente la ropa a propósito, sabía que los ojos de su vecino estaban puestos en ella. Edward&Bella One-shot


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los manipulo a mi gusto por un poco de diversión, por mi & por ustedes(:

**Summary: **Edward espiaba a Bella esa noche, sabía que no era correcto, pero quitar su vista de la ventana le era imposible. Bella sonrió cuando se quitó lentamente la ropa a propósito, sabía que los ojos de su vecino estaban puestos en ella. Edward&Bella. One-shot.

* * *

Edward **&** Bella

**Espionaje** &** Gozo.**

* * *

**Edward**

_"El poder sin límites, es un frenesí que arruina su propia autoridad."  
_Fénelon.

**Bueno, quizás era una buena idea que ese frenesí quisiera ausentarse esta noche.**

_

* * *

_

Cerré la pantalla de la laptop con cansancio, estaba harto de no poder terminar el trabajo que tenía que entregar mañana. Simplemente no podía encontrar que terminaran de formular una mísera oración para poder deshacerme de este trabajo final. No sabía por qué no me podía concentrar. Bueno, _si_ lo sabía.

Mi vecina. Y mi tormento se reducía a esas dos simples palabras. No es que me llevara mal con ella, todo lo contrario, ella me encantaba. Era dulce, amable, cariñosa y, sobre todo, muy linda. Ella simplemente me volvía loco. Era como una perdición, una droga que no estaba a mi alcance, pero aún así era adicto a ella.

Puse mis manos sobre la computadora cerrada, y cerré los ojos. Me dolía el cuello por estar tanto tiempo sentado intentando concentrarme sin éxito. Suspiré pesadamente.

Pero, ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué no iba y la invitaba a salir? Fácil, porque era un tímido idiota. Sabía que era relativamente sencillo dar unos pasos a mi derecha e ir a tocar su timbre. Pero había como una fuerza invisible que hacía quedarme cada noche y solo imaginármela. Imaginar que estaba aquí conmigo, y que ella sonreía para mí. Me gustaba, era una linda fantasía.

Me levanté aún con los ojos cerrados, y me tiré a la cama, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, la única luz que existía era de mi laptop que ahora estaba cerrada.

Bajé a la cocina para poder comer algo y con suerte eso me despejaría la mente y pensar con claridad, por fin. Mi ritmo cardiaco subió cuando escuché el ruido ostentoso del carro de ella. Era una camioneta gastada de los 50. Por lo que podía ver, no estaba en sus planes deshacerse de ella.

Fui rápido a la sala para poderla ver cuando bajaba del carro, y lo logré. Tenía su castaño cabello recogido con una coleta arriba, aún así su ondulado cabello caía por su frente y por los lados de su cara, unos inocentes rulos cafés. Un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y unos tenis sucios. Sonreí todo el tiempo mientras estaba a fuera, pude despegar mi cara de la ventana hasta que se metió a su casa. Había llegado a una conclusión, era un enfermo.

Subí rápidamente pensando que tal vez ella tendría ganas de mirar las estrellas o la luna. Seguían todas las luces de la casa apagadas.

Llegué a mi habitación y casi corrí hacía mi ventana, allí estaba ella. Dios, amaba cuando salía al balcón a tomar aire. A veces se ponía a leer, o sacaba su laptop y empezaba a escribir, tenía que decir que yo me quedaba _esas veces_ a mirarla actuar.

Me escondí bajo la persiana, se metió a la casa, pero dejó la cortina de su ventana abierta. Miraba todo desde aquí. Quería moverme, sabía que estaba irrumpiendo su intimidad, pero mis pies no seguían mis pensamientos. Estaban sellados en el piso. Miré con los ojos aún más abiertos, no insistí mucho.

Caminó despreocupadamente hacía su aparato de música y empezó una música lenta y tranquila. Era tan increíble mi palco hacía ella que podía escuchar la música en su habitación.

Se quitó los zapatos haciendo que uno se metiera bajo el sillón y otro quedara frente a ella. Y con un movimiento rápido se tiró a la cama, estiró sus manos a sus costados y cerró los ojos sonriendo. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando alcancé a ver la puerta de su baño abierta, la tina se estaba llenando de agua humeante.

Se levantó y llevó sus manos a sus hombros, donde bajó los tirantes de su vestido corto lentamente. Su cabello aún estaba recogido en la cola alta. No podía dejar de pensar en las mil maneras en las que podría romperle ese vestido salvajemente, o soltar la coleta que detenía su cabello. Ella bajó un tirante con cuidado, para después empezar con el otro. Volteó hacía acá de un respingo. Pensé que me había descubierto. Pero siguió brincando alrededor de la habitación con energía, ahora parecía que tenía un vestido de strapless, ese vestido aun estaba a la altura de su pecho. No quise hacerlo, me reprimí, pero maldije interiormente. El corazón me latía con una adrenalina extenuante, y mi frente sudaba cuando las gotas caían por los costados de mi cara.

Seguía bailando por la habitación cuando empezó a tomar el vestido y bajarlo por su cuerpo, sentí que moría, pero estaba más vivo que nunca.

Observé su pálido y delicado cuerpo, con un sostén azul pálido cubriendo sus pechos y unas pequeñas panties negras. Se me aceleró un poco más el ritmo de mi corazón, creía que saldría de mi pecho. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación, con suaves movimientos, como si estuviese provocándome. Sabía que era imposible, pero… la manera en la que se movía hacía que mi mente perdiera la razón, tragué saliva y mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente.

Seguí observándola moverse por la habitación, era un enfermo. Tenía mis ojos viendo por las rendijas de la persiana, observando a mi vecina en ropa interior lista para ducharse. Creí que fue demasiado cuando se metió a la cama, suspiré aliviado sonriendo, se iba a la cama. Pero mis ojos se abrieron de sobre manera cuando vi que solo había agarrado su bata de baño y llevaba sus manos al broche de su sostén.

_Eres un pervertido Edward, date una ducha de agua fría y metete a la cama. Mañana podrás saludarla._

Me decía mi subconsciente, pero es qué simplemente no me podía mover de allí. _Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado,_ repetía. Miré sin parpadear cuando luchaba con el broché de sus sostén con las manos atrás, sin dejar de moverse. Como quise estar ahí para poder quitárselo yo. Reprimí el pensamiento cuando logró quitárselo.

Se quitó los tirantes de los hombros. Y cuando pensé que iba a ser mi perdición total, tomó la bata blanca y se la puso antes de quitarse por completo el sostén. Era imposible, la bata era casi transparente. Tomó el sostén y lo puso justo en la ventana. Eso era imposible, se regresó y tomó sus panties y las bajó lentamente por sus piernas. Podía ver la redondez de sus pechos a través de la bata y sus largas y pálidas piernas.

Fue hasta el buró a un lado de cama, y se sentó dándome la espalda para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Estuve a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco con el teléfono empezó a sonar. Di un brinco y me estrelle mi espalda contra la ventana por el mismo susto. Fui hasta el teléfono y lo tomé con las manos temblándome, pude llegar a él al cuarto timbrazo.

—¿Bueno?— Hablé casi tartamudeando. Pero la voz que se escuchó fue la que hizo que mi corazón se parara y no estuviera dispuesto a seguir latiendo.

—La llave de la puerta está bajo la primera maceta— Dijo la voz de la chica que llevaba espiando, la que me volvía loco siempre que la veía, mi vecina.

* * *

**Bella**

"_Disfrutar de todos los placeres es insensato; evitarlos, insensible.__"  
_Plutarco.

**Un punto bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaba la insensatez?**

* * *

No me arriesgaba a jugar sucio en mi trabajo, tratar bien a los clientes. Eso era todo lo que tenía hacer, ilustrarlo y o ayudarlos sobre lo que querían encontrar. Era bibliotecaria. Pero, cuando salía de mi trabajo, había una nueva faceta que me gustaba experimentar, no era fácil, pero si muy divertida, era acosar a mi vecino. Lo sabía, era una enferma. Ver a qué hora salía, a veces leía su correo, lo observaba por la ventana de mi cocina. Era una locura, mi personal enfermedad mental, pero era imposible no derretirse cuando tienes a Edward Cullen de vecino.

No es que estuviera exagerando, no con él. Edward era el hombre más ardiente y sexy que había conocido. Una vez tuve suerte, me tocó ver su torneado cuerpo, y solo aseguraron lo que creía, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, no era demasiado musculoso, solo era perfecto todo donde debería ir. Tenía la línea de la pelvis que me perdía en deseo y tenía que morderme el labio para no sonreír como idiota y dejar de imaginarme escenas donde estuviéramos él y yo juntos, donde la ropa no existiera. Pero no era para menos, su rostro era como la de un mismísimo ángel, tenía unos delgados y delicados labios perfectos, junto con su nariz recta y sus iris verdes brillantes. Y su cabello, para variar era de un extraño café cobrizo, lacio pero aun así tan rebelde y brilloso. Como lo dije anteriormente, perfecto.

Estacioné el carro frente a mi pequeña cochera en el patio de mi casa. Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo, y por alguna razón, estaba más despierta y quería ver a Edward esta noche, como todas las noches anteriores, donde inventé que su gato se metió a mi patio trasero, pero, no había tal gato. Mi cara se volvió de un rojo intenso después de inventar que pensé que era su gato y no el de la Sra. Whiterspoon.

Bajé del auto y vi todas las luces apagas, me deprimí un poco, quizás habría salido. No habría diversión esta noche.

Me gustaba la noche, me gustaba ver las estrellas y pensar en ellas. Y el pequeño balcón a un lado de la casa de Edward era el mejor lugar para verlas. Pero se me dilataron las pupilas y no pude ver las estrellas más, cuando vi discretamente la ventana de él, donde estaban sus ojos verdes observándome. No lo creí, pero los había visto tanto tiempo a escondidas que no me podía confundir. Quizás Edward solo estuviera viendo las estrellas igual que yo, pero le iba a dar una razón para quedarse, pero no a ver estrellas.

Fui hacía la tina y regularicé el agua antes de volver hacía la habitación y empezar a bailar un poco al ritmo de la música. Tanteándolo, para que sufriera conmigo, esta vez, era el turno de Edward observar.

Me quité los zapatos con despreocupación y me tiré a la cama, me estiré cuanto quise, sentía mis músculos estirarse y me gustaba la sensación. Empecé a bajar los tirantes de mi vestido lenta y delicadamente, no sabía si el aún estaba observando. Así que sin querer volteé a ver casi discretamente, pero fue demasiado violento el movimiento, sin mis tirantes. Para después bajarlo completamente, con un movimiento sutil y lento.

No iba a darle una victoria tan fácil, si ya lo tenía para mi, quería que no se fuera y estuviera conmigo, quise darle la impresión de que estaba quitándomelo, hasta fingí que no podía hacerlo. Cuando "batallé" demasiado, logre soltarlo, y los bajé por mis brazos. Pero tomé la bata y me cubrí en ella, antes de quitarme por completo el sostén y deslizar mis panties por mis piernas. Me gustaba esta bata, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Y aquí es donde mi juego comenzaba, fui hasta el teléfono y marqué su número.

— ¿Bueno?— Me contestó casi tartamudeando. Sonreí para mis adentros, una satisfacción personal me embriagó.

—La llave de la puerta está bajo la primera maceta— Sonreí otra vez antes de colgar. Fui hasta la tina y cerré la llave de agua.

Casi me caigo dentro de ella, cuando escuché mi timbre sonar. Una y otra vez. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente contra mi pecho, me puse nerviosa, había caído en mi propio juego. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y abroché mi bata casi transparente a mi cintura. Y ahí estaba el, sudado y en pijama.

— La puerta estaba abierta de todos modos. — Habló poniendo una mirada torcida.

— Lo sé. ¿Te dedicas al voyerismo, ahora? — Descansé mi cuerpo en la puerta.

— No era voyerismo, tú sabías que te estaba observando. Pero era divertido de cualquier modo.

Sonreí de nuevo, pero él se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome con violencia, sentía como mis pezones se endurecían hasta casi salir de mi bata, cuando Edward me la quitaba con furia y posesión.

Estaba equivocada, si iba a haber diversión esta noche.

* * *

**¡Estoy orgullosa de esto! En serio, me gustó mucho como quedó. Pasa que estaba viendo "Para todos" un programa mexicano. ¿Que hago yo viendo ese programa? Pasa que me gusta burlarme de la desgracia agena xD. Bueno, al final de un programa salieron cantando dos conductores "Persiana americana" de Soda Stereo, & se me ocurrió.**

**Espero que les guste, por que a mi si, ¿se dan cuenta de que los dos evadian o ponian lo contrario de las frases que ponia? Esque ambos no estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero eso fue genial. Me gusto mucho escribirlo, me divertí xD. En fin, espero un review para ver que les pareció. ¡Me hacen muuuuy feliz! En serio, ustedes guys, son lo mejor!*o***

_Take care now._  
**Michelle(:**


End file.
